1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including an antenna formed integrally therewith, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a frequency resource for a next generation information communication service, a frequency in the millimeter wave band, a super high frequency band of 30 GHz or more, has been actively studied.
This frequency in the millimeter wave band has advantages in that a large amount of information may be transferred at high speed using wideband characteristics and that the frequency may be re-used, that is, a band having the same frequency may be used without interference in an adjacent geographical area due to significant electrical wave attenuation in the air. Therefore, many researchers have been interested in the frequency in the millimeter wave band.
As a result, the development of an information communication service and system using the frequency in the millimeter wave as well as research into, and development of, various components required for the information communication service and system have been conducted.
In this millimeter wave band, an electrical connection distance between an antenna and a semiconductor chip is very important. That is, when a distance between the antenna and the semiconductor chip increases, loss increases. Therefore, an antenna in the millimeter wave band (particularly, the 60 GHz band) may be electrically connected to the semiconductor chip to be close thereto.
To this end, according to the related art, an antenna is disposed at a position significantly adjacent to a semiconductor package in which a semiconductor chip is embedded, and the antenna and the semiconductor package are electrically connected to each other at the shortest possible distance.
In the case of the related art, after the semiconductor package and the antenna are separately manufactured, they are mounted on a substrate and electrical connections are made. Therefore, a manufacturing process is complicated.
Accordingly, the demand for a structure in which an antenna and a semiconductor package are disposed at a closer distance to one other has increased. In addition, the necessity for a manufacturing method capable of simplifying a process has increased.